A clutch assembly, such as a dual clutch assembly in a dual clutch transmission may be a wet clutch. The clutch assembly may be controlled using an actuator, including a mechanical or electromechanical actuator or a fluid flow for actuating the clutch assembly. The clutch assembly may require cooling and/or lubrication during operation, and this may be provided using a cooling and/or lubricating fluid, separate from the actuating fluid.